


Family Tradition

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-29
Updated: 2000-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray and Fraser learn about a Vecchio family tradition!





	Family Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
  


Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

  


This short story came to me in the shower. OK I admit it, I'm a hopeless romantic!

  


Views to:

 

  


  


FAMILY TRADITION

by Callie

  
  
  
It was mid May and the city of Chicago was experiencing better than average warm weather. Rosa Vecchio moved over to the kitchen window, her hands full of dirty dishes for the sink. Pausing, she looked out of the window admiring her garden which had suddenly woken from its winter sleep bursting into a spectacular display of colour. Her gaze rested on the large tree dominating the centre of the garden, its delicate white blossom a contrast to the sturdiness of the tree itself. 

She smiled to herself as the memories that the tree evoked assailed her mind. Her husband, never an easy man, had gotten down on one knee and proposed to the shy young nineteen year old girl she had been back then. Standing under the shade of the tree, they had pledged to journey through life together. Afterwards, he had told that it was a Vecchio family tradition; that his father and grandfather had proposed to their wives under the same tree. Rosa had witnessed her son-in-law Tony drag Maria out to the tree in a fit of uncharacteristic romance when she had told him about the tradition. She hoped one day that Francesca and Raymond would stand under the leafy boughs of the tree hand in hand with their loved ones. 

The tree had always given her pleasure, and she had spent many a happy afternoon watching her children and grandchildren play on the swing that hung from the strongest bough.

Smiling at the memories, Rosa turned her attention to the young man sitting on the swing, his feet on the ground distractedly moving the swing back and forwards. His shoulders slumped, he was staring at the ground. Stanley Raymond Kowalski looked sad, lost and lonely.

She frowned to herself remembering that he hadn't eaten much of his meal instead choosing to push it absently around his plate. It was only now that Rosa recalled that he had been usually quiet, answering questions politely but not joining in the lively discussions that usually accompanied meal times in the Vecchio household.

Rosa was startled out of her reverie by Francesca bouncing into the kitchen. "Ma. I'm off now," she said kissing her mother's cheek lightly. "Don't wait up." 

Rosa smiled at her youngest daughter. "Francesca. Is Raymond alright?" she asked indicating the blonde detective.

"Don't know," Francesca shrugged her shoulders. "You know what Ray's like. But now that you mention it, he has been kinda quiet lately." Francesca picked up her purse. "Stella Kowalski is probably just giving him a hard time," she said as she disappeared out of the kitchen.

Rosa wiped her hands on her apron, and headed towards the garden.

  
  


**************

  
  


Ray stared at his feet feeling thoroughly miserable and alone. He enjoyed his visits to the Vecchio house; Rosa Vecchio was a wonderful cook and she had welcomed him, with hesitation, into her family and home. 

His thoughts turned to Fraser, and he felt his chest constrict into the now familiar dull ache he experienced every time he thought about his partner. Ray didn't know when he had started to feel this way about the handsome Mountie; he only knew he was terrified. He had tried to distance himself from his friend, but had only ended up arguing with and hurting Fraser, and in the process making himself miserable. Francesca had told him earlier that Fraser was thinking about transferring back to his home in Canada. "Ya suck," he thought to himself biting his bottom lip in an effort to stifle the threatened tears.

He sensed someone approaching him and he looked up. He smiled as he saw Rosa Vecchio advancing towards him.

 

  


**************

 

"Raymond," Rosa called as she neared the blonde. He looked up smiling at her, but she noticed that the smile didn't quite reach his expressive blue eyes. "Why are you sitting out here all alone?" she asked gently.

Ray shrugged his shoulders. "It's a pretty afternoon," he answered quietly. "And we don't have many of them. So thought I'd make the most of it."

Rosa regarded the young man silently. He was only pretending to be her Raymond, but she considered him part of her family. "Why are you so sad Caro?" she asked.

A brief expression of pain flashed in the blue eyes, but quickly disappeared. "I'm good Mrs. Vecchio," Ray replied trying to disguise the sorrow in his voice. He attempted a smile for the woman he loved almost as much as his own mother.

Rosa pulled a face. "Have I not told you before to call me Ma?" she scolded lightly. "And before you tell that you are fine again, I will tell you something. I am an old woman, and in my life I have seen many happy faces. Many sad ones. And this," she tipped his thin face upwards. "Is a sad face."

"It's nothing," Ray protested knowing that Rosa Vecchio would not give up until he had told her everything. He sighed dropping his head to stare at the ground again.

"Tell me Caro," Rosa encouraged reaching down to stroke his cheek lightly with her hand. "It will make you feel better. I promise."

Ray looked up, biting his bottom lip again. "It's just.... well. Frase and me.... Well we sorta had this argument. It was .... was all my fault because I..... And now he's talking about transferring back...... back home," he babbled not able to stop tears springing to his eyes. He wiped at them with his sleeve looking up at Rosa, a sad expression on his pale face. "And I don't want him to go," he choked. "But I don't..... don't know what to do."

"Have you told him this?" Rosa asked kindly stroking his cheek wiping at his tears with her fingers.

"No. I..... I can't," Ray replied. "He'll know. And then... then he'll hate me." He looked down towards the ground again new tears forming in his pale eyes. " I just can't. He'll know. And I.... I can't."

Rosa smiled down warmly at the slender blonde. "Oh Caro," she pulled Ray into a warm embrace hugging him tightly as he sobbed onto her shoulder. "You have to tell Benito you love him."

Ray's head jerked up in surprise pulling out of the embrace. "Ya... ya know," he stuttered. Rosa nodded stroking his blonde hair soothingly. "But how...," he started to say.

"Si Caro. I know," Rosa answered wiping his face with her apron. She smiled at him squeezing his hand gently. "I have known for a while."

"I'm.... I'm afraid," Ray murmured. 

"What are you afraid of?" Rosa asked. "That he may love you back?"

Ray regarded Rosa searching her face looking for the condemnation he thought he would find. He found only compassion and understanding reflected in the older woman's dark eyes. Encouraged, he took a deep breath. "I don't wanna lose Frase as my friend. And I... I kinda messed up in the past. Stella ended up hating me," he dropped his head again. "And I couldn't bear it if Frase ended up hating me. So I think it best that he go to Canada. That way I can't hurt him."

Rosa snorted in derision murmuring something under her breath in Italian. "You will have to face him sometime. You can't hide forever," she sighed.

"I can, and I will," Ray shook his head determinedly. "I'm such a screw up when it comes to love. I'll just hurt him like I hurt Stella," he murmured.

"Raymond," Rosa cried making the blonde jerk his head up in surprise at the tone of her voice. "I will not have you saying such things about yourself. You are not a screw up," she scolded. 

"But...," Ray started to protest, but was silenced by an angry glare from the older woman.

Rosa gently caressed his cheek. "From what I hear, Stella Kowalski was not worthy of your love. Raymond, you are a kind, caring man who deserves to be loved by someone who is worthy of that love. And I think Benito is that person."

"No," Ray stubbornly replied pulling away from the caress. "I don't wanna hurt him," he started to walk towards the house. "I've made my mind up."

Rosa stared after the stubborn blonde. "We'll see Caro. We'll see," she murmured to herself as she followed the detective towards the house.

  
  


**************

  
  


Constable Benton Fraser sat in his small office, Diefenbaker at his feet, attempting unsuccessfully to write his weekly report for Inspector Thatcher. He kept finding himself gazing into the distance, his mind full of thoughts of his partner. 

Fraser felt confused; he didn't understand what was happening. For the past two months, Ray had been distant and unusually quiet. The silly argument the previous week had resulted in Ray refusing to speak or see him. His mind was in turmoil, and he was seriously considering transferring back home to Canada. 

Fraser didn't want to admit it to himself, but deep down he knew that he was in love with his partner, and had been for some time. He was afraid to admit his feelings frightened that Ray would be revolted by the thought. Fraser decided that may be leaving Chicago would be the best option for both of them. He sighed heavily returning to his paperwork.

Constable Turnbull peered around the door coughing to attract Fraser's attention. "Constable Fraser. There's a Mrs. Vecchio here to see you. Shall I show her in?" he asked.

Fraser smiled at the young Constable. "Yes please Turnbull," he replied. He straightened his tunic as he waited for the older woman.

"Thank you young man," Rosa beamed at Turnbull as he escorted her into Fraser's office. She turned back to Fraser. "Benito," she came towards him embracing him into a warm hug. "I have missed you. We have not seen you for dinner for such a long time," she kissed his cheek lightly. "You must come soon."

Fraser gently drew out of the hug. "I have been busy with Consular duties, but I promise I will come soon," he said straightening his uniform again. "Is everything alright?" he asked concerned as he settled the older woman into a chair.

Rosa waved a hand at him dismissively. "Si, everything is fine Caro. I just came to visit one of my favourite adopted sons," she said smiling warmly. Dief nudged her leg and whined. "And you, of course Diefenbaker," she fondled the wolf's furry nose.

"Can I get you some tea?" Fraser asked.

"No Benito," she replied. "But you can tell me about this silliness between you and Raymond."

Fraser shifted in his seat, tugging at his tunic collar. "It is nothing for you to worry about Ma," he assured.

Rosa fixed him with her best matronly stare. "But I am worried," she insisted. "You two boys are like my own sons. I do not like to see either of you upset and sad."

Fraser sighed. "We argued. And now Ray refuses to speak or see me," he replied trying to mask the pain in his voice. "I must admit that I am still a little unclear as to what I am supposed to have done that would warrant such behaviour."

Rosa regarded the man sitting in front of her. His face was slightly flushed, and he was trying to avoid her steady gaze. "May be it would help if you told him how you feel about him," she said.

"I don't .... don't know what you.... you mean," Fraser stuttered tugging at his collar again.

Rosa chucked at the Mountie's embarrassment, his nervous actions confirming her suspicions. "Oh Benito. A mother knows these things" she said. "A mother always knows when her sons are in love."

Fraser looked up surprised. "Sons," he stammered.

Rosa cocked her head to one side, an amused expression on her face. "Raymond loves you." Fraser's astonished expression made Rosa chuckle again. "You are such a clever and intelligent man Benito. But it is a sad state of affairs when you don't even recognise love when it stares you in the face," she said.

Fraser opened his mouth but no sound came out. "He does?" he croaked eventually.

"Yes," Rosa said leaning forward patting Fraser's hand. "But he is afraid that you will hate him for it."

"Afraid?" Fraser croaked. "Of me?"

"No," Rosa shook her head. "Not of you Caro. Of himself."

"I'm not sure I understand," Fraser interrupted, his expression one of confusion.

Rosa smiled sadly at the Mountie. "He is so unsure of himself. Scared of loving anyone since that woman broke his heart. It has made him afraid." Fraser stifled a grin at Rosa's obvious dislike of Stella Kowalski. Rosa chose to ignore the look continuing. "And she has made him think that he will hurt anyone he loves," she sighed. "But Raymond is such a kind loving man, and he deserves someone that will love him for who he is," she patted his hand again. "You Benito."

"But....," Fraser started to say.

"No buts Benito," Rosa waved her hand dismissively in the air. "I think it will be up to you to be strong. For yourself. And for Raymond."

Fraser stood up, his hands behind his back. "Such relationships are frowned upon," he said quietly. 

"By who?" Rosa challenged. "Love is a beautiful thing to be cherished by those who are lucky enough to find it. Will you turn your back on love because you are afraid of what other people will say?"

Fraser paced the office, his hands remaining behind his back. Dief whined from his place under the desk, but Fraser ignored the wolf. Thoughts bombarded his mind making his head ache. He couldn't imagine a life without Ray in it; Rosa had said that his partner loved him, and he knew that the older women spoke the truth. If he admitted it to himself, he knew deep in his heart that Ray loved him; he had seen it on his partner's face in an unguarded moment. Ray needed him to be strong, and he couldn't ignore the feelings that seemed to occupy his every thought any more. Fraser made his mind up; he would be strong for both of them.

Turning back to the older woman. "No," his expression one of determination. "I will not be afraid of what other people think."

"Good," Rosa beamed standing up. "This is what we will do," she said as she explained her plan to Fraser.

 

**************

  
  


Parking the GTO carefully, Ray ran up the steps to the Vecchio house. He was wearing new black jeans and his pale blue shirt was neatly tucked in for a change. He had been determined to spend the weekend in his apartment moping, but Rosa Vecchio had called him persuading him to come to the house for dinner. She had told him she was alone, and needed some company. She had promised to cook him his favourite, and Ray couldn't resist Rosa Vecchio's lasagne. He stepped back running his hand through his blonde hair in an effort to flatten it. As usual, it had the opposite effect making the blonde spikes stick up even more.

Ray raised his hand to knock again when the door swung open. His mouth dropped open; Fraser was standing in the doorway dressed casually in blue jeans and a red shirt. They stood staring, not knowing what to say to the other.

Ray dropped his head. "Umm. I gotta....," he started to say taking a step backwards. Rosa Vecchio appeared behind Fraser. "Raymond. Don't just stand there Caro. Come in," she stepped forward pulling on his arm before he could turn and run away. "Dinner is nearly ready."

Fraser followed quietly as Rosa dragged Ray towards the dining room. The table was set for three. "As I promised, it's your favourite. Lasagne. Then tiramisu for dessert," Rosa said ignoring the obvious discomfort of her guests. 

Rosa dominated the conversation as she served the meal. Fraser happily chatted to the older woman, at times trying to draw his partner into the conversation. With each failed attempt, Fraser's courage began to desert him along with his usual flair for conversation. By the time Rosa served her homemade tiramisu, both men were silent avoiding looking at each other; she couldn't help smiling to herself at their silliness. It was obvious to her that they loved one another, but were both afraid to admit their feelings to each other or themselves.

Getting to her feet, she waved aside their offers of helping her with the dishes. Ray took his plate and glass disappearing into the kitchen. Fraser got to his feet insisting on helping Rosa take the remainder of the dishes into the kitchen. 

"It would seem that Ray does still not want to speak to me," Fraser sighed quietly. "Perhaps it would be best if I left now."

Rosa turned to face the Mountie. "Benito. He needs you," she nodded towards the garden. Ray stood under the tree, staring into the distance. "And you need him."

Fraser blushed. "But I don't ........ don't know what to say to him," he stuttered. "You saw what happened during dinner."

Rosa smiled tapping his chest. "Your heart will speak for you Caro," she replied. 

Fraser thought for a moment, nodding his head. He leaned forward kissing Rosa lightly on the cheek. "Thank you kindly," he murmured as he moved towards the door steeling his courage once again.

"Be brave. Be bold," Rosa encouraged. She watched as Fraser walked slowly up the path towards the tree and his partner. "The tree will work its magic," she thought to herself as she turned the water onto the dirty dishes.

  
  


**************

  
  


Ray could hear Fraser's footsteps coming towards him. His heart pounded in his chest; he didn't know what to say to his partner. He was afraid he would lose the Mountie's friendship if he admitted his true feelings. Ray wanted to run and hide, and he looked around knowing there was no-where to run to. He turned to face Fraser, his face slightly flushed.

"Ray," Fraser stood facing him.

"Frase," Ray replied dropping his head to stare at his boots.

"Sorry," both men said at the same time. They smiled shyly at each other.

"Sorry Frase," Ray fiddled with the swing. "It was all my fault. I shouldn't have lost my temper with ya. I'm .... I'm really sorry."

"No. It is I who should be sorry," Fraser insisted. "The argument was partly my fault."

Ray stared at his friend. "Let's agree it was both our faults," he stuck his hand out. 

Fraser grasped the slender hand. "Agreed."

Ray began to fidget. "So. Does this mean.... mean we're partners again?" he asked hopefully.

Fraser studied the slender man standing in front of him, his expression one of hope and fear mixed. In the fading sunlight, Ray looked so vulnerable and beautiful, the sun making his hair seem blonder, the light reflecting in his clear blue eyes. Fraser couldn't imagine his life without this man; Rosa Vecchio's words echoed in his mind. "No," Fraser answered taking a step closer. "No. I don't want to be your partner."

"Oh," Ray looked crestfallen. Fraser thought he saw tears beginning to form in his partner's pale eyes as he looked away. 

Quickly stepping forward before his courage deserted him, Fraser took Ray firmly by his shoulders pulling the slender man towards him. "I would like to be more than your partner," he whispered as he gently claimed Ray's lips in a tender first kiss. Ray seemed to struggle momentarily before surrendering to this kiss. The slender blonde shyly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the Mountie in a gentle embrace. Fraser deepened the kiss pulling his partner closer to the warmth of his body. He ran his tongue along Ray's bottom lip requesting entry. The partners moaned as their tongues met; they nipped and sucked each other's tongues as they gently caressed their hands up and down one another's back.

Breaking the kiss at the same time, the partners stared into each other's eyes. They remained holding each other as if afraid to let go. "Are ya sure about... about this. I mean some people are cruel and nasty about.... ya know. I mean," Ray babbled making Fraser smile. "Ya know. I... I mean. I know what people.... people can be like."

He silenced his partner with a finger on his lips. "Ray. I have never been more sure about anything in my life," Fraser replied. "I want to be with you. I love you."

"Ya do?" Ray asked.

Fraser nodded leaning his head forward, he claimed Ray's lips again in a tender second kiss.

"I love ya Ben," Ray whispered. "Thought you'd hate me if I told ya."

Fraser broke the kiss, gently caressing Ray's face with his hand. "I could never hate you Ray. " I need you in my life," he murmured.

Ray's eyes lit up as he smiled at his partner. "Oh God Ben," he sighed as he took Fraser's fingers kissing them one by one. "I need ya too."

Fraser grinned looking up into the dense foliage and blossom of the tree. "Ma tells me that it's a Vecchio family tradition to pledge eternal love under this tree," Fraser murmured. 

Ray grinned squeezing the Mountie. "Well nobody ever said that I aint a firm believer in family tradition," he replied pulling Fraser close to him capturing his lips in a passionate kiss that was full of a promise of things to come.

  
  


**************

 

Rosa Vecchio watched from the window smiling to herself as the partners held onto each other under the shade of the tree. They looked so right together fitting together perfectly as though they had been made for one another. Two halves of a whole, each making the other complete.

A gentle breeze rustled through the branches of the tree, showering the lovers with delicate white blossom.

  
  


THE END

  
  


Love it, hate it:

Story page: http://members.dencity.com/Callum/

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
